


金星凌日

by sky_raining_millet



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_raining_millet/pseuds/sky_raining_millet
Kudos: 2





	金星凌日

山雾茫茫，蜿蜒如蛇一路蔓延至天际，车程颠簸的狼狈不堪，漫长的随时使人临界崩溃，空气中是沉重的静默。林在范一手搭在摇下的车窗，握着方向盘的的手指随意敲打着节拍。打自他开上这山区后，讯息量锐减的比车速还快，效果倒如他所愿。毕竟，这是一次有计画性的出逃。  
谁都该注意到林在范这次的不告而别。  
南姐总称之为林在范的小怪癖，听上去还有几分俏皮。不过跟他共事过的人都心知肚明，他这写不出歌便搞失踪，好几天人间蒸发的根本是顽疾。身为大公司签约的作曲家免不了进度压力，压力是集体的，可也只有他敢这般随兴出走。  
他和南姐不堪的传闻开始在公司里盛嚣尘上，就是南姐出面也止不住谣言四起，林在范并不介意，照样我行我素。  
按下播放键，车里流淌的是他制作的上一张专辑。一线女歌手签进新东家，上面特地找林在范操刀以表对歌手的重视，专辑录制到一半他却毫无预警地飞到峇厘岛神隐。虽说专辑如期完成，仍被惩戒了一番。林在范并不在乎，依然悠哉的计画着下次潜逃的秘密基地。

「咚、答、咚」，晃眼间，数滴豆大的水珠击落在车窗，他的衬衫也被那些顺势钻进车里的给濡湿了。林在范慌忙摇起车窗，原本呢喃的歌声被摆动的雨刷反击后显得有点大声，开了空调后又好似被冷空气吸回引擎中，回复到原本的音量。  
猝不及防的滂沱大雨困住林在范，他无奈停靠在一旁看似村落的入口处，雨下得几乎看不见前头的路。下不了车、滑不了手机，转开广播也只有收不到讯号的杂音吱吱作响，雨如下在柔软的沙滩上般，一直打在时间的绵延上。在百般无聊之际，眼前迷雾开始晃动，晃动出一抹模糊的人影。人影向前靠近，林在范眯起眼仔细端倪，大约是个十七、八的少年。少年没有撑伞，湿透的犹如从一座湖里爬出，沾湿着踏过的每一寸土地，氤氲走来。少年身穿过大的白色棉质T恤，衣摆被雨水濡湿而服贴在身上，卡其色的短裤下是大片的肌肤暴露在外，包含一双沾满泥泞的赤脚。他在车头前停下了脚步，东张西望一阵后又绕到驾驶座旁，敲了下车窗示意林在范。  
「需要帮忙吗？」  
少年长长的刘海盖住右半边的面容，昏暗的视线也让人看不清他的容貌，只能稍稍描出边。他的声音很轻，没有一丝属于那个年纪的稚气。  
「谢谢，我在等雨小一点。」  
「这雨恐怕要下到隔天的，要不你来我家待一会儿，在看看。」  
林在范也没多想便一口答应了，反正自己现在是哪儿也不能去，眼前的少年看上去也不像会作怪的人，那就随了去了吧。  
「那你上车带路吧。」  
「不好吧，会把你的车弄脏。」  
「没关系，一点水不碍事的。」  
林在范伸手拿过后座的外套，铺在副驾驶座上。等少年真正上车后，他心里倒有点后悔了，这带进来的水量果然超乎他想像，脚上的泥土三两下就沾满了脚踏垫，怕是要花一番功夫清理。他老爱他的车了，别人还不准在车上饮食呢。  
「先走左边这条路进去吧。」  
把手心的汗往裤子上蹭了蹭，林在范才重新握住方向盘。少年老低垂着头，上车时他依然没看清对方生的怎么样，自己也不好意思转头盯着人家的脸，不过就他无意扫到的那些部分而言，应该是个长的清秀的男孩吧。

「我叫林在范，你呢？」  
「朴珍荣。」  
对方看似是在刻意闪避自己的眼神，林在范也没多问，隐约从余光能感受到朴珍荣时不时往自己瞥。  
「这里右转。」  
林在范没来得及回过神，紧急转弯下车子颠簸了下。  
「对不起，没事吧。」  
朴珍荣似是吓着了，慌张地抬起头。林在范这才看清他的脸，那么一瞬，再稀松平常不过的无心一瞥，竟使他的心脏猛然收缩。对方也注意到他的眼神，赶忙撇向车窗，投又垂的更低了。重新望回前方，林在范知晓自己是再也无法装作若无其事。

他的左眼是正常的墨黑，右眼却是极浅的琥珀棕，接近金色，是不对称的幻象，一轮琥珀的满月。深藏在长长的眼睫后，那双灵魂正吸引着他。

林在范小时候遇过一只异瞳的猫，。一天下课后他跑到家旁边的公园溜滑梯，只见一坨黑色的毛球蜷缩在楼梯上，忍不住伸手摸了下毛茸茸的耳朵，小猫猛得抬头，正好与他对上眼。没有想到黑猫的眼睛一蓝一金，像两颗宝石神秘兮兮地盯着他瞅，林在范一下愣住了，一动也不敢动。小猫却只是甩了甩尾巴，又圈回自己的臂弯里。之后林在范就这么坐在楼梯口没再走过，直到黑猫睡醒后一溜烟跑走才悻悻然背起书包回家。他从没忘记那双异瞳，也没再看过如此魅力的猫。  
「到了。」  
行驶的车因朴珍荣一句话便突然急煞在狭窄的小路正中间，占满了整条路面。他们停在一幢低老的屋瓦房前，雨下得比方才更加猖狂。  
林在范随朴珍荣进了屋，在对方说要去拿毛巾的期间，他只能拍拍低落再发梢和肩头的雨水，尴尬的呆伫在原地。但他只拿了一条破了洞的小毛巾出来，怯怯递给林在范。  
「我没湿多少，你用就好。」  
林在范将毛巾推还给朴珍荣时不小心碰着了他的手，朴珍荣的手犹如没有温度一般，泛着冰凉，兴许是刚刚淋了雨才透着寒气。他总忍不住要去看朴珍荣的眼睛，着了迷似的。直到朴珍荣红着脸走掉时，他才意识到自己的视线有多赤裸。  
「要不你先坐下，我去看看我外婆。」  
朴珍荣边说边收拾了沙发上成堆的杂物，腾出一小空间让林在范坐下。沙发椅背的布套破了一个大洞，露出泛黄的海绵，近看还有小小的霉点。

林在范望着朴珍荣的背影，想起梧桐。隔天他再回到公园时，那只黑猫正坐在滑梯下舔舐自己的毛，掏出中午吃一半的三明治，林在范抽出夹心的火腿小心翼翼接近，他捧着火腿蹲在滑梯旁，黑猫果不其然嗅了嗅鼻后朝他走去。林在范抱了它回家，还替它取了名叫梧桐。林在范偷偷养着梧桐，但过没几天就被发现了，无论他怎么哭求，林在范的母亲依然坚持要他把猫放回公园。  
「养这种猫会不吉利。」

梧桐就这么走了。

雨势从来没有变小，甚至还打起雷来，林在范盯着漏水的天花板发呆。  
「今晚你还是别走了，这个天气下山危险。」  
朴珍荣彷佛知道他会一口回绝，抢在林在范说话之前答了他。  
「你可以用我妈的房间，她在城里工作。」  
「你就跟你外婆住？」  
「还有舅舅，但他跟朋友去赌博就不太会回来。」  
林在范悄悄点了个头，倒也是应下朴珍荣提出的邀请。他与朴珍荣说话时特意垂下视线避开那双眼，却不禁注意到他脖颈上淡粉色的条痕，看上去竟有些像是勒痕。  
「你的脖子……」  
朴珍荣立刻用手遮住那些痕迹，嘴唇微抿后退了几步。  
「喔。这没，没什么……」  
林在范没再追问，可当朴珍荣领他到房间时，走在后头看得格外清楚，使他克制不住要胡思乱想。后来他也藉口想休息而没吃晚餐，怕是自己见到朴珍荣思绪就要飞的老远。三十年来为了个十来岁的少年心乱如麻还真是头一遭，林在范怀疑自己病的不清。

早早躺在床上，林在范随意哼着小调，一下是自己写的、一下是没来由浮现在脑海的歌。雨声晰晰沥沥大的令人睡不着觉，他干脆打开手机里的编辑软体开始作曲。按下播放键，听着从手机中流淌出的旋律，林在范倏的感到一阵揪心。  
在林在范放走梧桐后，他都会在公园里到处寻觅，梧桐也总会心有灵犀一般在溜滑梯旁出现。  
「有天我会帮你写首歌的。」  
刚开始学吉他的日子，林在范偶而会背着吉他到公园，他坐在阶梯上练习和弦，梧桐也会伸出柔软的掌拨弄着弦。  
他爱着梧桐，在那连爱是什么都说不清的岁月。  
就在另一个如常的午后，他依然在滑梯边探头探脑找着梧桐，余光却瞥见远处有三四个比他高年级的男孩围成一圈，还传来凄厉的猫叫声。他们正拿着石头和木棍砸被围困的那只猫，林在范盯着面前的景象呆愣了三秒，下一刻抛下书包突然飞奔而去，猛然将人推倒在地，自己也踉跄摔倒。他嘶吼着，如发狂的野兽胡乱捡起地上的石头就丢。那些男孩也不甘示弱朝他拳打脚踢，他终究敌不过这些比他高大的孩子，只能死命抱住小猫挨打，一声也不吭，即使那些人悻悻然离去也没松手。怀里紧揣一团血肉模糊，林在范曲着小小的身子放声痛哭。

林在范亲眼见证了梧桐的死。

耳畔似乎又传来那一声声绝望的哭嚎。

雨势渐小，已是半夜三更。林在范就是双眼都充血的红了也没睡意，他轻手轻脚的出了房准备回车上抽菸，经过隔壁房时却听见里头传来如闷雷般的咒骂声，和细微的无法察觉的哭喊。房门是半掩着的，林在范为了确认将耳朵凑了过去，认出里头传出来的哭声，是朴珍荣的声音。  
他赶紧推开门，只见朴珍荣被一个粗犷的男人压在身下，揪扯着他的头发。林在范定神一看，朴珍荣双手被皮带捆绑住高举在头上，衣衫全是褴褛不整的，裤子甚至被褪了一半下来，他察觉到林在范的出现，朝着门口疯狂摇头，无声发出「救我」的嘴型。  
不知为何，眼前的景象和很久以前梧桐的死逐渐重叠，林在范的眼前彷佛罩上一片红纱，猩红的模糊。他不自觉地向前奔去，想伸手抱起那团小小的生命。  
几乎是下意识的反应，林在范冲上前将男子拉倒在地，两人随即爆发激烈的扭打，对方显然已酩酊大醉，林在范几乎是泄愤式的朝着他脸上一拳又一拳砸去。在他几乎要失去理智之际，听见身旁微弱的呼唤，少年哀痛的看着他。  
朴珍荣的眸子不再明亮，像蒙上了一层乌云，脸颊、嘴角也多了瘀青和血块，脖子上的勒痕已从淡粉色转为带紫的深红。衣衫凌乱，白晰的腿上烙着鲜明的掌印，手腕脚踝上也都是和脖子上相同的痕迹。  
林在范不愿去想，去想这少年到底于短短几小时内遭遇到了什么。  
他跪着膝向前，解开绑住人的皮带，牵起朴珍荣泛着寒意的手，手指轻滑过手腕上那些鲜红的伤痕。近距离才发现，朴珍荣的手腕不只有勒出来的红痕，还有一条条深浅不一的刀疤，一口子一口子如恶毒的猛蛇蠕动钻噬着。  
「带我走。」  
三个字，不偏不倚在林在范的心上凿出三个大洞，以飞快的速度坠入无尽的深渊。朴珍荣的声音很低，带着沙哑，好似斜飘落上他脸的毛毛细雨。  
「带我走。」  
他提高声量又重复了一次，忽然抓住林在范的双臂不停晃动着，衬衫在他的指间被用力的捏皱。朴珍荣没有哭，无助的瞳孔却像能拧出水来，尤其他浅棕色的右眼，粼粼的波光晃着像湖中金星的倒影。湖中从来不曾出现过金星的倒影，林在范根本没看过金星，但他却从朴珍荣的眼里感受到行星遥远的孤寂。

没有救活梧桐大概是林在范生命中的遗憾之一。

他在公园的一角埋葬了梧桐，一场极简的告别式。从学校回收场捡了一只大小刚好的纸盒，林在范用美劳课的棉花铺满盒子，梧桐像是安稳的沉睡在柔软的云端，他又摘了几朵小黄花洒在两侧，娇弱的花瓣随风颤巍巍的抖着。事前挖好的洞似乎不够深，纸盒放进去后还凸了一节在外，他又堆了好些土上去，俨然是个小坟丘。靠坐在一旁的梧桐树下，林在范想唱歌，却唧唧哼哼的泪不成调。抱着书包哽咽的一抽一抽，他甚至没留下一张梧桐的照片。

雨差不多停了，清晨的曙光缓慢爬上山，一丝丝穿过窗户打在朴珍荣轻颤的睫毛上，敲出叮铃的声响。  
朴珍荣终于安稳的睡着了。林在范真的要带他走时，他若说不害怕绝对是假的。他的手甚至颤栗的扣不住安全带，林在范顺手接过替他系上。  
林在范在开车时不时用余光瞄向左手边的朴珍荣，他的手指不断相互搓揉、抓挠，在手背上留下丝丝红线。将一边的外套盖在朴珍荣身上，林在范只以浅浅一笑回应朴珍荣慌张望向他的眼神。将音乐调大声，车上只剩轻柔的吉他与女歌手略带沙哑的歌声。也许是悬着的心终于放松，不一会儿便传来朴珍荣平稳的呼吸声，林在范转过头瞅了一眼，身边恬静的少年和方才张牙舞爪的模样判若两人。  
他是犹豫的，就算已开了过半的路途，他仍怀疑自己的决定是否正确。几乎是刹那间，梧桐的告别式飞快的掠过脑海，黑白无声的幻灯片般恍惚，纸盒里装的小小的朴珍荣。林在范想救梧桐，想把那颗金星从无尽的深渊中打捞出来，他害怕那闪耀的星体将要从此沉没在深不见底的黑暗中。默默摇下车窗，林在范叼着菸，左手靠在窗框上，向沉没的山林吞吐着，对于下一步他毫无思绪。  
「咳、咳、咳」  
本还在睡梦中的朴珍荣忽然咳了起来，林在范心虚地赶紧捻熄菸蒂，快速挥着手试图将残留在车内的烟雾散出去。  
「抱歉，吵醒你了。」  
「没事。」  
朴珍荣坐直身子，欲把外套还给林在范，却被对方一手按住。  
「你穿的单薄，别着凉了。」  
少年只好怯生生地点头，又悄悄下沉了一些。气氛陷入尴尬，两人各自望着窗外，不发一语。  
「能告诉我发生什么事了吗？」  
林在范其实就是随口一问，他并不奢求能有什么回应，但朴珍荣却意外开口。  
「我早就想离开，只是一直没有机会。」

其实他已经不知道自己是不是想离开，真的就这么过日子好像也没什么关系。  
朴珍荣的生活没有好坏之分，至少他不觉得自己有多悲惨。  
他妈妈为了赚钱养家，十六岁友人介绍到城里工作，其实是被人骗去下海，后来不小心就怀了孕生下朴珍荣。  
朴珍荣出生时右眼一直没有张开，被带回村里给外婆扶养。一天外婆替他洗澡时才发现瞳色的不同，有人说是老天在惩罚他妈妈不检点，也有人说这是煞星，会降祸给村子，渐渐对他们家敬而远之。  
朴珍荣从小几乎没出过家门，他不懂为什么，但外婆却不准他出去。直到该上学的年纪，那是他第一次出的门。也是从那时开始，上了学，他被同学欺负，下了课，他被村里的小孩欺负。他们丢石头、泼厨余、有时还拳脚相向。朴珍荣常常哭鼻子回家，外婆却总要他忍耐点，这只能怪自己命不好。久了，眼泪也干了，生活只要习惯就会好过许多。国中念到一半，他的外婆便生病了，于是他便辍学在家里照顾外婆。

他的舅舅本在城里做小生意，因为好赌欠下一屁股债，最后押了自己的店铺抵债，回了家却成天游手好闲，只等着自己的妹妹寄钱回来。他没事就会到山脚和人喝酒赌博，经常三更半夜才醉醺醺地回到家。那时朴珍荣已经十岁，对一些事也似懂非懂，就记得睡一楼的自己晚上老是被舅舅粗鲁的动作吵醒，若是他心情不好就会打自己，嘴里更是不停咒骂。外婆有时闻声而下楼劝阻，他就会对外婆拳脚相向。久而久之，朴珍荣也不敢再吭声，只是捂着脸默默流泪。  
「有时候他会脱我的衣服，摸我……」  
听到这里，林在范忍不住倒抽一口气，抓着方向盘的手指因为用力而泛白。他不敢转过头去看朴珍荣，余光里，他无法分辨朴珍荣的情绪。

我不懂，但我知道他想要我，要我要的痛。他心情好时便掐着我的脸颊要我叫出声，心情不好时就捂着我的嘴，不论如何他都会打我，有时候也会用皮带把我绑起来。他总说要不是我他也不会这么衰，我信了。他说我的眼睛看起来很淫荡，我听不懂，去学校问老师却被骂了一顿，我后来才了解那是不好的意思。其实我也不叫了，我讨厌听见自己那时发出的声音。很奇怪，那个人都说是我的眼睛害他凄惨落魄，但又爱要我睁开眼睛，就像我那么恨他，却要天天见他一样矛盾。

朴珍荣没再说下去，林在范也不愿追问，车内陷入一片寂静。朴珍荣闲的无聊又不敢再跟林在范搭话，只是伸出修长的手指追逐沿窗飞掠的水珠，喃喃的哼起旋律。  
林在范一震，猛然刹车。他不可置信传进自己耳畔中的声音，但自己是千真万确听见了。  
「你怎么、怎么会知道这首歌？」  
「我……」  
林在范转头看向慌张的朴珍荣，对方也意识到什么而紧紧捂住嘴巴。  
方才朴珍荣呢喃的正是自己从未发表过的，写给梧桐的歌。旋律还是自己小时候在公园里弹着吉他唱给梧桐，最初的版本，那么几个旋律，自己绝不会记错。他曾经想过要发表这首歌，修修改改很多次却都不满意，最后也打消了这个念头。就当是只属于他和梧桐间的回忆吧，林在范曾是这么打算。

「你快说！」  
林在范抓起他的手腕，用力的彷佛要嵌进血管之中。  
「说了你也不会相信……」  
朴珍荣抽出自己的手，颤动的眼睫彷佛要抖落所有的光。  
「如果我说我是梧桐，你会相信吗？」  
「你说什么？！」  
一瞬间，他还真要信了他的邪。林在范不可置信地嗤鼻一笑，但朴珍荣一副煞有其事的脸又让他心里没了底。  
该不会真的……  
「我就说你不会相信吧，那时候你在公园埋了我、」  
「等一下！」  
林在范「磅」的一声下了车，两手抱着头猛骚。朴珍荣也顺势走下车，一言步伐看着对面的人。只有树林间嘎嘎飞过几只鸟，划破空气间的寂静。  
「所以你的意思是，你是梧桐投胎？」  
他终于转过头看向少年，可只要望进他金棕的瞳，心便一刻也无法镇静。  
「嗯，我向菩萨求的，说得遭过劫难，才能再遇见你。」  
「为什么？」  
朴珍荣被这么一问突然愣住了，手指搓揉着衣服的下摆，指节都因为用力而泛白。林在范见他迟迟不回答，急得绕过车头到另一边，猛然激动地抓起对方的衣领，又在问了一次。  
「到底为什么要这么做？为什么要这样出现在我面前？你想从我这里得到什么？」  
他发着连自己都感到莫名的火，但除此之外他不知该如何面对这荒唐的情况。朴珍荣被吓得怔了一下，张着嘴了半天发不出声音，眼角漾起湿润。林在范意识到自己的失态，赶紧放开了手，扶着额道歉后走到一旁，倚靠在树下叼起菸火。  
过了好一会儿，有个力量轻轻从后头扯了扯他的衣摆，回过头却见朴珍荣双手叠在身前彷佛挨骂的小学生，低着头让人看不清他的情绪。  
「对不起，我只是、只是想……想在见你一面而已。」  
他哽咽着声线，说只是想在见他一面。想谢谢他照顾自己、保护自己，从没有人这样把自己放在心上过。  
「我只是想，能不能有一天亲口告诉你，我很喜欢你。」  
待朴珍荣抬起头时，细碎的银河顺着眼角的摺子流泄出来一般，他的眼里承载着数以万计的，金色的星星，随濡湿的睫毛闪闪烁烁。揩掉对方脸上滑落的泪水，林在范有些不知所措的揽过对方的肩，轻轻安抚着。  
「你先别哭了，不是猫吗？这么没有傲气。」

他曾听人说，金星凌日属于凶兆大劫。但他看过摄像纪录，只觉是件美丽的天文景观，何来不幸？林在范从不信邪，朴珍荣清澈的眼神却老是带给他幻想，遏制不住的将梧桐与朴珍荣重叠。金星永远只有一颗，他决定荒唐的相信一次朴珍荣说的话，如果美国都能发现飞碟，猫为什么不能投胎？

那天他写了一小段和弦后兴冲冲跑到公园，唤了几声梧桐后小黑猫便乖巧地走出来，一人一猫坐在长椅上。林在范不熟悉的弹着和弦，磕磕绊绊的唱他写的歌，梧桐倒像是听懂一般，蹭在他的吉他上喵喵的叫。  
「你也太聪明了吧！知道这是我写给你的。」  
他把吉他竖立在扶手旁，抱起梧桐就往怀里揣，一下一下捋着他的毛。  
「等我长大了，你再来当我的猫好不好？」  
小猫又喵喵叫了两声，让抱着他的小男孩高兴得紧。

「走吧，我带你走。」

一路上林在范不再说一句话，车子沉稳的加速，回到他家时不过中午时分。  
林在范领着他进门，朴珍荣却站在门口畏畏缩缩不敢进去。  
他只好站在门外，伸出手示好，他也不知道自己这耐心从哪来的，即使朴珍荣没有反应他也不恼。  
过了好一会儿，朴珍荣才怯生生地跟着林在范进去。’  
林在范领他坐在沙发上，转身走进更衣室拿了几件自己的衣服给朴珍荣。  
「这先给你换。」  
他伸手指了指浴室，也不等朴珍荣反应自己便先溜进房间里。  
林在范本是想亲自下厨，开了冰箱才发现自己很久以前就不习惯开伙了，于是才叫了外卖。  
「我以为你会想吃点好的，结果你选这个？」  
林在范看着眼前连锁速食店的汉堡发怵，面前的朴珍荣倒是一脸认真地吸着可乐。  
「这很好啊，妈妈以前从城里带回来过一两次。」  
林在范说不出话，只是默默低头打开汉堡的包装纸，摆到朴珍荣面前。  
「你受伤了。」  
他伸出手摸了摸林在范嘴角的伤，血渍已经凝结。  
「我没事，」  
林在范一个机灵躲掉了朴珍荣的手，又起身到房间里翻箱倒柜了一阵，最后拿了个盒子出来。  
「你也擦点药吧。」  
他把手上的盒子给了朴珍荣，指指他颧骨上的瘀血。  
随后林在范又带着朴珍荣买了一些衣服和日常用品，一路上他发现朴珍荣只要到了人潮聚集的地方就会低着头驻足不动，靠近一看，便会察觉到朴珍荣从篡紧的拳头中流泻出来的颤抖。林在范才意识到朴珍荣的不舒服，于是走到他跟前将自己的球帽摘下来戴在他头上，又伸手环绕住朴珍荣的肩头，将人揽在自己身边。  
「别怕。」  
从紧握的指尖，林在范可以感受到朴珍荣全身的肌肉先是瞬间紧绷，随后又放松了下来。

「我看你今天先好好休息吧。」  
当两人回到家时已是傍晚时分，林在范把人塞进浴室后，整理了一番采买回来的物品，也给朴珍荣换了新的床单。他顺势躺在床上，想着今天的事。  
打开收音机，电台刚好播着林在范写的歌，那是他的成名作，是电影的主题曲，随电影热卖不仅捧红了歌手，也让自己一举拿下当年的最佳电影配乐，原本无人闻问的新人在业界顿时声名大噪。  
「我很喜欢这首歌。」  
门口忽然传来朴珍荣的声音，只见他湿濡着头发倚在门边。  
「我去给你拿吹风机，你先待在这里别动。」  
林在范慌忙起身，自己就这样大字形躺在床上唱歌的样子已经够蠢了，还被人看到，简直丢脸丢到底。因为尴尬而走的很快，因此一不小心踢到柜子的角，痛的他大叫了一声，手捂着脚趾单脚跳跃了好一阵。仍倚靠在门边的朴珍荣看他这样子不禁笑了出来，手背遮着嘴，只露出眼角数不尽的摺子。  
「你终于笑了，挺好看的。」  
林在范瞥见朴珍荣的笑容，瞬间失了神。朴珍荣意识到自己的笑声有些失礼，随即抿着唇低下头。  
「你来这边坐着。」  
林在范插好了吹风机的电源，让朴珍荣坐在床上，自己则站在床沿替他吹头发。节骨分明的手指轻柔的顺开湿漉漉的发丝，朴珍荣的头发乌黑的像梧桐光泽的毛。有时候他会霎那间意识到朴珍荣就是梧桐，这让他很不习惯。  
「好了。」  
拍拍朴珍荣的肩示意，他仔细地收拾吹风机，一边无心的语朴珍荣对话。  
「如果我说那首歌是我写的，你信吗？」  
朴珍荣先是不可置信地看了他一眼，闪灵灵的双眼倒映着林在范骄傲的小表情。  
林在范带着他到自己的工作室，让他坐在靠墙的沙发上，自己则坐在电脑桌前。他点开了桌面上其中一个资料夹，随他点击其中一个档案，舒缓的钢琴声从墙上悬挂的音响流淌在房间中。这首歌的demo是林在范自己录的，和原唱比起多些深沉。  
「即使那么辛苦，为什么还想再见我一面？」  
背对朴珍荣，林在范悠悠开口，但对方没听清楚他说什么，他才转过身正面对人。  
「值得吗？到最后我也没救活你，为什么还要受这么多苦？」  
那一句遭过劫难一直让林在范过意不去，就想着他多受了十八年的折磨，自己却什么也不知道。  
「能见你是好事，哪来苦不苦。」  
朴珍荣起身蹲在他椅脚边，拉过林在范的手，低垂着头仔仔细细蹉跎他的手掌，金琮琮的眼瞳像盛满清水的金色盆子。  
即使岁月过去，他一声就爱着那报他回家，唱歌给他听的男孩。  
他天生一黑一金的眸子，也是和菩萨求来的。这样林在范才能一眼便认出，他就是梧桐。不做他的猫、不做他的人、就是再和他碰过一面都好，朴珍荣到底不过是只猫，从没再贪图更大的心愿了。  
林在范被人拉过手还愣住了，活像没见过世面的傻小子。回过神后反手握住对方，他将人一把拽往自己，朴珍荣重心不稳跌进林在范怀里。节骨嶙峋的手指滑过朴珍荣的脸庞，指腹粗糙的茧在肌肤上起起伏伏，掌心事厚实的，抚触却很轻柔。  
「让你等这么久委屈你了，对不起。」  
朴珍荣笑眯着眼睛捧起他的脸，没有刮的胡青磕在手掌心痒痒的。  
「还好你长得帅，不然就真的委屈了。」  
朴珍荣眨也没眨望入林在范的眼中，气氛瞬间昏黄而暧昧。他忍不住侧过脸吻上林在范殷薄的唇，少年的青涩喷发如夜空中绚烂的烟花，初绽花苞而闪烁金光。林在范随即取回主导权，两人间的距离更加贴近，纠缠的气息追逐在房间里，开出一片春光旖旎。

管他吉利不吉利，反正你是我的。

视线模糊，他知道自己快死了，被紧紧抱住好像也就没想像中冷，孱弱的连挪动身体的力气都没有，何况想舔舐鲜血汩汩涌出的伤口。依稀还能听见林在范的哭声，小男孩稚嫩的声音彷佛在很远很远的地方，就快要听不见。  
意识昏昏沉沉的往下坠，是不是睡一觉就能忘却所有痛苦？他再张开眼，世界全是晶白的亮光，迷迷糊糊有个身穿白纱，仙气渺渺的妇人站在面前。  
「小猫，看你冤死的这么惨实在不忍，我能替你实现一个愿望来补偿你。」  
他认真的想了想，自己始终的愿望就是能待在林在范身旁，别无所求。他知道自己是特别的，但人们从不待见他，总是驱他如过街老鼠，毫无来由。只有这个男孩对他好，照顾他，说喜欢他。就是放弃猫的底气，也愿意在男孩跟前跟后，听他唱歌、弹吉他、对他打呼噜的撒娇，他们注定懂得彼此。  
「那我能不能变成人，见林在范一面。」  
「要刻意和阳世间的人见面是违反天道的，得遭过劫难来弥补，这样你也愿意吗？」  
没多想便答应了，什么天道、劫难都没听懂，他就只期待着能和林在范相遇。  
「对了，那我能不能留着这双眼睛，我怕他认不出我来。」  
林在范老在他面前嘟囔着眼睛多漂亮，自己倒不明白哪里有差，不过他应该能认出来吧。

那天一大早天气还明朗的很，朴珍荣没事便喜欢到山林里溜搭，消磨时间。突如其来的大雨淋了他一身湿，他只能匆匆跑回家。村口罕见的停了辆挺高级的轿车，应该是外地人，兴许是遇上了麻烦，朴珍荣张望着要上前瞧瞧对方需不需要帮忙。  
就在驾驶座上的人摇下车窗的那一刻，朴珍荣转瞬间认出林在范。他的男孩，如今竟生的如此好看，但自己依然能从那眼皮上的两点小痣认得，强忍内心波涛汹涌，只是淡淡问句要不要帮忙。  
他曾经幻想着林在范出现的日子，可能会是个艳阳高照的晴天，能瞬间晒干暖烘他湿冷幽暗的人生，可能是个满天星斗的夜晚，像星光照亮指引他灰黑迷茫的未来。却没想到天天盼望的日子原来是个下雨天，日夜干涸而龟裂的大地终于被甘霖滋润，要长出希望的嫩芽。他不再觉得冷，全身的血液滚烫的传送，暖和寒凉而薄弱的心，劫难就要过去，止不住由衷的心喜。

金星注定要凌日，我注定要穿越岁月的无涯来看你。


End file.
